the_everymans_answerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcander Rosewick
Alcander Rosewick (nicknamed The Ram) '''is one of the main characters of ''The Everyman's Answer '''''and is the third Incendium Weaving member of the Fireteam. Before he owed his life to the Fireteam, he was a reputable mercenary across the wastelands who was hired by thugs and warmongers alike. Throughout the story, he searches for the Potentia with Lesroth, Evie, Mags, Sanguine and Quinn. Biography Alcander was born during the Golden Age in Thayce, Saylum, alongside his neighbour and best friend, Mags. The two spent their childhood exploring the vast wonders of the magnificent city. In their late teenage years, the two were rebellious. After hearing about the Potentia from Alcander's Ark Angel father, they attempted to a heist to steal it for their own purposes. The two were quickly caught, and Alcander backstabbed Aryllia, landing her into government custody while Alcander got away with clean hands. Alcander never heard from Aryllia again. Years of guilt and remorse led to an outbreak of reckless actions, leading Alcander to be ostracized from the city by its officials. He took odd jobs, here and there to make a living. He was poor and was scrapping off of dirt and bones. When the Exodus of Thayce began, he became a mercenary and a body guard for those with the right amount of coin. He slowly gained a reputation around parts of the Otherworlds, nicknamed The Ram after his agile fighting style and his ostentatious way of Weaving. Sometime during his travels, Alcander fell into trouble where his life hung in the balance, in which the Lemont Twins found him and protected him. Alcander owed his life to them, offering his services free of no charge to them until they no longer have a need for him. Since then, Alcander has been fighting for the Fireteam. Appearance Alcander is a twenty-seven year old man of Caucasian descent. He has light skin and intense amber eyes. Alcander has short brunette hair that is cropped at the sides. When pulled aside by Lesroth and asked how many times he showers to keep his hair clean, Alcander proudly replies that he never showers, and in fact, 'the amount o' dust and dirt that gets in his hair absorbs the grease making it appear real clean'. Alcander has a square-face shape with a round nose. He has a long, red scar wrapping along his abdomen to his back. When asked about it, he tells a new ridiculous story about how he got it every time. He has multiple scars on his face from previous fights with Mutants and bandits. Alcander has a tattoo on the back of his neck that resembles the skull of a Ram. His Fireteam insignia includes reddened aviators and a vapor mask with teeth painted on it. Personality Alcander first comes off as a hostile, cynical individual who dislikes the idea of having Mags on the team, and was keen on feeding her to the Mutants. The two disliked each other at first, but the motives behind his cynicism were later revealed when Evie said that a previous member of the Fireteam backstabbed them and nearly killed the team. This confirms that Alcander's hardened exterior is merely him protecting the team. A loud, strong-headed brute, he at first appeared to be a very dislikeable character. After Mags saved his life, however, he notably became softer towards her, and from thereon earned his respect for her. An intense and reckless individual who rushes into situations too quickly, Alcander is impulsive and makes hasty decisions without proper plans. Daring and passionate, he is a freedom-lover and fiercely protects the ones he loves. He craves authority over others and was shown to let power get to his head and become an egotistical braggart with lacklustre skill, mercilessly ordering those around him. Alcander also looks up to Lesroth as a hero and worships him in every possible way. Enthusiastic in whatever action Lesroth does, he wholesomely relishes and overachieves any task that is given to him by the Otherworld Veteran (in which Evie somewhat respects to a certain extent). He does whatever he can to please Lesroth. Alcander is also brutally honest without realizing it, and Mags often refers to him as ''the ''asshole. He speaks in a halting and intense manner, even in casual conversations. Though he acts as the know-it-all, he is gullible and naive without realizing it. As arrogant as Alcander is, he values the Fireteam more than he lets on. At the lowest point of the story, Alcander's personality completely turned around. He became lethargic and lifeless -- unwilling of doing anything. He spent most of his days in a chair, staring at nothingness. Sanguine suggested a temporary depression. Alcander reverts to becoming obedient and submissive. He doesn't reply when people attempt conversation with him. After several tries, Mags managed to get a few words out of him, and slowly he starts to pull himself back up with her help. After he regains his strength, he regains his spirit to fight. Slowly, he becomes his old daring, passionate self -- but he's more cautious. More wise, and careful of his actions. He's a lot smarter, and his patience has evened out. Skills/Abilities Offence As both an experienced Incendium Weaver and mercenary, Alcander is no stranger to fighting. His moves are associated with the manipulation of flames, embers, and smoke. * Alcander's main blows derive from fast-paced Incendium Weaving moves merged with kickboxing. This involves a number of jabs, uppercuts, overhands, and various kicks that include sweeps, hook kicks, frontal kicks, etc. * * Alcander can send forth a long-range stream of projectile shards and fireballs Defence * Alcander can shoot smoke from his fingertips, allowing enemies to be temporarily blind and subdued. Movement * Alcander can transform into the form of a wispy cloud smokes and embers, rematerializing in a predestined spot. This grants him semi-flying status. * Can slip through openings such as bars and chain-link fences. Only him and Quinn on the team has this ability. Other * Trivia * Alcander was a very good student as a teenager, and excelled in all of his subjects. He was also the captain of the track team. * Alcander writes at super human speed and still maintains its neatness. * When asked about his scar on his back, Alcander always tells a new, ridiculous story about how he got it everytime. It was eventually revealed that he doesn't want to talk about it, and that it had something to do with his Ark Angel father. * As teenagers, Alcander and Mags went to the same art high school. While Mags majored in Dance, Alcander majored in Strings (particularly the cello). * Alcander never graduated high school and was kicked out in his eleventh year when he broke several state-of-the art instruments. * Alcander still enjoys music and enjoys it next to fighting * Alcander claims to feel 'naked' without the bandages on his hands. * In earlier drafts of the story, Alcander was written as generally more positive and uplifting. * Earlier versions of Alcander's backstory involved him finding a missing little brother who was obsessed with finding a deity.